A Shinigami's Tale
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: An alternate version of my other fic, An Arrancar's Tale, where a Shinigami manages to perform a Soul Burial on Toshi before he gets turned into a Hollow. Follow his Adventures in Soul Society as a part of the Gotei 13.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to the wonderful Tite Kubo-sensei, while my OC… well, naturally belongs to me. This is my first Bleach Story, and as usual this is going to be slightly different from the Bleach canon. Just wanted you all to know that.

_Thoughts_

Speaking

_Hollow Speaking_

**Zanpakutou Speaking**

A Shinigami's Tale

Prologue

Emptiness… that was what Toshi felt after some time. Was this what death feels like? He did not know… though he had expected to be sent to heaven or something. He was an avid follower of the Shinto religion, and he half expected some messengers from heaven to show up and bring him to wherever he was supposed to go after death.

After a while, he opened his eyes and blinked at what he discovered for himself. He was standing in a ruined temple, the place where he and his team were sent for an important archeological dig in South America. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He did not know what was going on… but the clinking of chains alerted him to something. He looked down and saw some kind of hexagonal plug over where his heart should be, with a chain that is severed, and he could see that the other half of the broken chain was located below a pile of rubble, and to his shock, he could see a hand, smeared with blood sticking out of an exposed part of the rubble.

He then remembered… what transpired during the expedition. There was a small tremor off the coast of Peru which shook the foundation of the ruins that they were exploring. Most of the archeological team got out… but unfortunately, he did not, for he risked his life to save the leader of the expedition from a falling ceiling piece that was shaken loose by the tremor.

Though he supposed it is rather… ironic and fitting that he died in a ruin. It's a bit morbid, now that he thought about it, but… he supposed that there was nothing he could do about it.

After all, he is the son of Hana and Benkei Kitano… two rather up and coming archeologists from Japan. Being the only child means that he gets his fair share of attention, though he really hates the time when he is in his university. Some of his peers, almost regarded him snidely, sometimes saying that he only got in because of his parents and he had an unfair advantage over them all.

He really got upset over those remarks, but he forced himself to ignore those remarks, and proved them wrong by graduating with honors with his own effort. Shortly after, his parents sent him along with a friend of theirs to Peru to uncover the mystery of the Macchu Pichu… and that is where he was now, up till his death.

Wondering why he was still here, he started wandering through the ruins, and figuring out that he was a spirit, or ghost right now, he started exploring the site once more. It was a thrill of course, since being able to pass through walls, he is able to explore deeper into the ruins, and who knows…. He could probably see most of the world's ruins easily! But then he sighed, since he knew, even if he could do that, or found some ruins that were still undiscovered, he won't be able to be acknowledged as its finder.

He then shook his head at such thoughts. After all, he wasn't a person that was after fame or fortune of that sort… though it would be nice if he did. Shaking his head to clear himself of such thoughts, he began to venture deeper into the ruins… unaware that something was watching him from the shadows.

The figure in the shadows had a sinister gleam in its eyes, its face grinning as it had found some food. This newly formed ghost… seemed to have some reiatsu in it… making it even sweeter. It soon slithered slowly out of the shadows and started stalking after Toshi, eager to make him its meal.

As he wandered deeper into the ruins, Toshi stopped every now and then, to study the parts of the ruins that he and his team did not get a chance to study, due to the events that had caused his early demise. After some time, something niggled at the back of his mind, and he had a feeling that he was being watched by something… or someone.

He started to look around, as the feeling of nervousness increased, and he got the feeling that something… something evil was stalking him. He did not know why he felt this way, but he knew that if he did not quickly get out of here, he would be in deep trouble.

At that moment, he decided that his current safety is definitely more important than his curiosity… and he quickly turned and ran towards the entrance…. just in time to evade something striking the spot that he once occupied. He quickly put some distance between whatever had just struck the spot that he was a few moments earlier and turned to get a look at his assailant… and froze in front of the abomination that was facing him now.

It looked like a serpentine like monster, with body patterns that resembled the venomous pit vipers found everywhere in the world. What makes it different than any normal snake is that it is as large as those movie snake monsters. Secondly it has two hands on its sides, ending in sharp claws and its fingertips look like they were dripping with some kind of liquid.

There was also a small circular hole located on its chest, something that looked strange, and yet so… fitting for a monster to have. Finally, its face was covered with a skull white bony mask, oddly with even teeth, but what was chilling was the twin unblinking yellow eyes that was sinisterly sizing him up, and Toshi had a sinking feeling that this being… whatever it is… was out to get him.

"_Hssss… how interesssting… I actually misssssed…._**" **The snake like creature hissed in amusement. **"**_Not bad for a newly deceasssssed ssssoul… but don't be to happy, mortal… that wassss your only freebie…. Nexxxt time I won't missss._**"**

Toshi slowly backed away from the monstrosity as it hissed, and was shocked to hear words come out from its mouth. "Y…you can s… speak? W… who… what are you? Don't come closer! I'm warning you!" He said as his voice trembled, a mixture of false bravado and fear was rising up from deep inside his heart.

The monster sniffed the air for a moment, and then hissed in pleasure. **"**_Ahh, you are afraid of me…. Good… and yes, I can ssspeak, foolisssh mortal. All of my kind can… well, perharpssss not all of ussss… but ssssome of ussss…._**" **

It paused for a moment, before speaking once more. **"**_I and my kind are known assss Hollowssss to ssssome… but that issss not important now… what isss more important…. IS TO HAVE YOU FOR DINNER!_**" **

The snake like Hollow shrieked and lunged towards Toshi once more, and he quickly dodged, not wanting to become food for this… Hollow or whatever it called itself. He managed to dodge to the side, but one of the Hollow's fingers managed to catch him on his side, tearing a gash on his shirt, and the liquid burned against his skin.

He winced as he gripped his side, and he was caught up in his pain, that he did not notice that the chain that hung from his chest was starting to corrode, small mouths slowly eating up sections of it, until they disappeared.

After dodging for some time, the snake like Hollow somehow managed to catch up, and gripped his leg, causing him to fall down flat on his back, hissing in pain as its touch, and the liquid, which he suspected to be some kind of acid.

The Hollow hissed in amusement as it peered down on its soon to be dinner, its acid like venom dripping from its mouth, unknowingly landing on Toshi's Chain of Fate, further corroding it, which Toshi did not know, but felt a burning pain against his chest.

"_Nowhere to run now, little morsssseel… now… why don't you jusssst accept your fate and let me eat you._**" **The Hollow hissed triumphantly as it was quite fond in playing these kind of mind games with its potential prey.

"Is that so…. Hollow?" A new voice soon interrupted them, and both of them turned to see the intruder, and the Hollow hissed in anger at what it saw, and Toshi gazed in amazement at the person who stood there.

The person who stood there was a brown haired young man wearing a black hakama and uwagi with a white belt, and he had a katana which he held in one hand.

"_Shinigami…"_ The Hollow hissed in anger at the interloper, as it had interrupted a potentially delicious meal for it. _"There issss no busssinesss for you to be here… you have interrupted my meal…. Ssssomething that I disssslike…. You'll pay for thissss, with your ssssoul!" _

With that, the Hollow lunged forward, intending to devour the Shinigami that dared interrupt its meal, and was looking forward to it. He had heard of how other Hollows who had eaten Shinigami would have a significant increase in their powers.

The Shinigami just snorted as he shook his head. "Predictable… I thought living this long would have made you somewhat smarter… but I guess I was wrong…" He then dodged the Hollow's attacks rather effortlessly, and managed to land several slashes against the Hollow's body, making it shriek in pain. "…then this means… your end."

He then dodged again, making a feint before he delivered a vertical chop at the Hollow's mask, slicing it effortlessly into two, and the Hollow disappeared, before he turned to Toshi, and slowly approached him.

Toshi tensed slightly as the person who the Hollow called a Shinigami approached, his katana still in his hand. "That… that thing called you a… ShiniGami… right? You are… a Death God? Are… are you here to take me… to hell?"

Keiji Shibagami rolled his eyes at this new Plus's comments. Honestly, where did he hear such things anyway? Damn those ancient folklore books that told about how Shinigami reap souls and bring them to hell and all that nonsense. He then shook his head and said. "To answer your question…. Yes, I am a Shinigami, and no, I don't send souls to Hell. I am merely a person that is tasked to ferry souls like you to Soul Society, which is heaven to you."

He then paused for a moment, and then said. "And just in time too, since you're Chain of Fate has been corroded quite a bit. A little later, you are in danger of becoming one of them."

Toshi felt a chill run through him at the thought about how dangerously close he was into turning into that… monster, and he breathed a sigh of relief that this… Shinigami had made it in time, before he turned into one. He then said sheepishly. "I suppose I have to thank you, for preventing me from turning me into that… thing. I do have one question though… how do you intend for me to reach Soul Society?"

Keji just smiled as he said. "Well, it involves something we Shinigami call 'Konsou' or 'Soul Burial' if you will. Do not worry, it will not hurt a bit… and when you wake up, you would find yourself in Soul Society."

Toshi absorbed what the Shinigami had to say, and he nodded and said. "I understand… please do it, Shinigami-san. I am ready… but would you do me a favor before you perform a Soul Burial on me?"

Keiji raised an eyebrow at what this Plus said to him, and feeling curious, he said. "Well it depends on what favor you are asking me to do for you. I must admit though, it is rather unusual for a Plus like yourself to ask favors from a Shinigami before a Konsou, but I'll hear you out."

Toshi nodded and said. "Well, Shinigami-san… the favor I am asking you to do is, please watch over my family and my fiancée would you? Since I definitely will not be able to protect them, nor see them once I am in Soul Society."

Keiji smiled to himself at the Plus's comments. From his tone, there was a wealth of affection and love in his tone, which would mean that he was very close and likely loyal to his family, and likely his fiancée as well. Not to mention that he has a rather decent reiatsu signature as well, and his soul was a bit dense as well. No wonder that Hollow was interested in devouring him.

In his own opinion, there was a potential of him to become a Shinigami, and based on the traits that he had, he would be a potential to be a member of the 5th, his own 7th, and even… shudder…. The 12th Division, since he was an Archeologist, someone that is interested in the Sciences. Though why would anyone work with that madman Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a mystery to him as well. It would be best, if he was to go the 12th, he would be assigned to the Shinigami Research and Development Insititute.

He then nodded and said. "Very well, I promise… go to Soul Society in peace." Keiji then raised his Zanpakuto and then pressed it on Toshi's forehead, and a kind of seal appeared on it, and Toshi felt a light sensation flow through him, as a blue glow surrounded him, and he felt free of every burden that he had felt before, a sensation of peace flowing through him, as he was sent to Soul Society.

When the light faded, a single hell butterfly flew away from the site, signifying a complete and successful soul burial. Keiji soon stabbed the space close to him to open a Senkaimon back to Soul Society, mentally noting himself to assign one or two Shinigami of his division to patrol the Tokyo area when he got back to Seireitei.

Once the Senkaimon appeared, Keiji Shibagami, Tenth Seat of the Seventh Division entered, and the door disappeared, leaving empty space where the door had appeared.

End Prologue

Author's Note: A lot of you might find this familiar, and you should, since this is an alternate path of my other Bleach story, An Arrancar's Tale. Basically, this is a 'what if' story, on what would happen if a Shinigami had interfered and killed the Hollow that would have triggered Toshi's Hollow transformation, and managed to perform a soul burial and send him to Soul Society before his Chain of Fate fully corrodes. Just a note though, Keiji Shibagami is another OC, that I created and is part of Komaura-taicho's Squad. As to the three squads that I mentioned in this chapter, those are the three squads I am potentially going to put him in, but I need your views on the subject, so please put them in your reviews. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and please, keep reading and reviewing, k? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to the wonderful Tite Kubo-sensei, while my OC… well, naturally belongs to me. This is my first Bleach Story, and as usual this is going to be slightly different from the Bleach canon. Just wanted you all to know that.

_Thoughts_

Speaking

_Hollow Speaking_

**Zanpakutou Speaking**

A Shinigami's Tale

Chapter 1

Toshi looked around in wonder as he took in the view of his surroundings. He did not know where he was and how he got here after that Shinigami sent him to Soul Society… which should be the place he was in. He looked around at the old buildings around him, most of them traditional looking, and he had a feeling that he had stepped into one of those jidaigeki that he liked to see when he was alive.

He was currently dressed in a modest, though not too shabby yukata and pants, and the buildings around him reminded him of one of those early Azuchi-Momoyama period houses in Kyoto. Feeling curious about the place, he started to explore the place, before a voice called him from behind.

"Excuse me, young man… May I have a moment of your time?"

Toshi turned around to see who was the one who called him, and found himself looking at a man somewhere in his early sixties; at least that's what he looked like. He wore also a set of clothes, though his was slightly better looking, and Toshi guessed that he should be someone important here. "Yes, of course, oji-san… what is it that you require of me?"

The older man just smiled and said. "It's nothing much, young man… but I just wanted to welcome you here in Soul Society. I am the elder of this district in East Rukongai, which is where you are at right now."

"Thank you Elder… for the welcome… but you said that I am in Soul Society, but also in East Rukongai right now…. Where exactly am I actually? To tell you the truth, I am slightly confused…" Toshi said gratefully, though as he had stated, he had a slightly confused expression on his face.

The elder chuckled slightly and said. "Well, young man… Soul Society is where you are right now… but Rukongai is where most souls from the living world would come to after they died. Rukongai itself is divided into three hundred and twenty districts, eighty each in the four major areas of Rukongai, East, West, North, and South. Do you understand what I am talking about so far?"

Toshi nodded and the elder smiled and said. "Walk with me as I bring you over to the place that you will be staying from now on. I'll tell you more about where you are right now as we go there."

They soon started walking and Toshi soon learned that he was in the twenty first district in East Rukongai, which according to the elder was pretty much a decent area. He also learned that the quality of life in Rukongai actually depended on the number. While the first district is mostly lawful and peaceful, the eightieth district is usually the worst, which is usually crime-infested and unsavory people were often found there.

"I see… so if what you had just said is true… that would mean this district is one of the better ones, right?" He said thoughtfully, and the elder nodded before replying.

"Yes it is, young man… while our district isn't as good as the top ten districts… we don't really suffer from crime and poverty, and we live our lives in peace…" The elder paused for a moment, before smiling. "Though we do have occasional Shinigami that pass through here from time to time to recruit students to their academy in Seireitei and a few of them have successfully become members of the Shinigami forces."

"I see… but what is this Seireitei that you speak of, elder?" Toshi asked curiously. "Is it also a place within Soul Society?"

The elder nodded and said. "Seireitei is where the Shinigami live; separate from the rest of us… though some of them do come down to Rukongai from time to time. But enough of this for the moment… I think we are about to arrive. And… here we are."

They both stopped in front of a traditional house, which to Toshi looked about the same. The elder knocked on the door and soon it was answered by an middle aged woman with light brown hair, and smiled as she saw that it was the elder of their district. "Ara… if isn't elder Sasaki…" She then looked at Toshi and said. "And I suppose this young man is the one that is going to live in our house?"

Sasaki nodded and said. "He is, Haruko… well then, I'll leave him in your hands then. Young man, introduce yourself to Haruko-san… you will be staying at her place from now on."

Toshi nodded rather absentmindedly as he studied the face of the person that he was supposed to stay with. One thought came to his mind, and that was this middle aged woman with the gentle smile bore a very close resemblance to his mother… and without thinking, he said with a voice filled with emotion. "My name… is Toshiyuki Kitano… I am pleased to meet you… Haruko-kaasan… ta… tadaima…"

Haruko fell silent for a moment, and smiled at him with a motherly smile, and she approached him, and raised her hand to his head, and gently ruffled his hair and said. "Okaerinasai… Toshi-kun… come on… let's come in and we can get together as a family. Your sisters have been waiting for you."

She turned and waited for him to come in before closing the door behind her, and then led him to the living room, where two other women waited for them.

Toshi looked at them, and saw that one of them was roughly his age… at least that was what he could gather. She wore a simple summer yukata, and she had long black hair that flowed to the shoulders. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, studying him closely.

The other female was slightly younger than him, though like Haruko, she had light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Unlike the black haired girl, she had somewhat of a cheerful, yet expectant look on her face as she looked at him.

The black haired female was the first one to speak with a neutral tone. "Kaa-san…. Is this person… the one we are going to live with us from now on?"

Haruko smiled and nodded with some affection. "That's right, Kaori… meet your new brother, Toshiyuki… oh, and Sanae as well, meet your brother as well. He's going to be living with us from now on."

Toshi looked at his new sisters and said a bit formally. "My name is… Toshiyuki…. Pleased to meet you… Kaori… Sanae. Ta... tadaima."

There was a soft silence, when there was a short squeal when Sanae launched herself at Toshi and hugged him with all her might. "Okaerinasai… Toshi-nii! Sanae has always wanted to have a brother, and prayed often… but now Sanae is glad… that Toshi-nii is here with us!" She said with a cheerful, happy expression, and Haruko just giggled at the sight of her youngest daughter hugging her new brother like some kind of toy that she loved very much.

Kaori just sighed at the antics of her younger sister, though she smiled softly at the sight at the sight and then said with a bit of admonishment. "Sanae… I think you better let Toshi-kun go before he expires… you don't want to lose your nii-chan right after you meet him, right?"

Indeed, Toshi was finding it hard to breathe with the way Sanae was hugging him. For someone that is slightly younger and shorter than him, she somehow has great strength, and if she keeps this up, as Kaori had mentioned, he was indeed in danger of dying again from suffocation.

Thankfully, there was no danger of that as he soon was let go, and he was able to regain his breath and when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve and then he looked at the remorseful expression of his younger sister.

"Go… gomen ne…. Toshi-niisan… Sanae is so happy that Sanae finally has a brother… that I can't help…" Sanae said almost tearfully, but Toshi just smiled and shook his head as he gently ruffled his younger sister's hair, and said. "It's alright, Sanae-chan… to tell you the truth; I have always wanted an imouto when I was alive. I was an only child you see… so I am glad that I have one now…"

"Really…?" Sanae said in a hopeful, and yet shy voice to him.

Toshi just nodded and smiled softly at her. "Of course, Sanae-chan… how can I say no to my kawaii imouto, ne?"

"Ya…yatta!" Sanae smiled as she hugged Toshi again and said cheerfully. "Nii-chan daisuki!"

Toshi just smiled in return and said. "Arigatou, Sanae-chan…" He then looked at Kaori and said. "Kaori… from the way you referred to me… May I guess that your age is similar to mine… or am I mistaken about that?"

Kaori just shook her head, smiling gently at him and said. "You don't get it do you, Toshi-kun… a woman's age is very sensitive… but I suppose I can forgive you this time… I'm actually more or less the same age as you… as you said yourself earlier."

Toshi just smiled in return and said. "I see… well then, since I am now part of the family now, I had better start pulling my weight around here... I wouldn't be a good son or good brother if I just lazed around with nothing to do now, would I?"

There was a short round of laughter around the house after he made his statement, and they soon settled down for a quick lunch, with Toshi starting to take part in the household chores that needed physical strength. As he did so, he smiled to himself, a feeling of joy and belonging enveloped him as he did so, as he finally found himself living as a family once more.

Of course, he secretly hoped and wondered if his parents were also in Soul Society, and he wished that he could find them, but for now… he is content in living in a family once more, though he promised himself that he would do whatever he can to try and find out where his parents are here in Rukongai.

_Seireitei, 7__th__ Division Barracks, Captain's Office_

Komamura Sajin, taichou of the 7th Division within the Gotei 13 was doing his usual paperwork assisted by his fukutaicho, Iba Tetsuzaemon, who looked and dressed the part of a yakuza when a shinigami came in and said to both of them respectfully. "I am sorry to disturb you both, Komamura-taichou, Iba-fukutaichou…. But I am here to report that Tenth Seat Shibagami has returned from his patrol in the living world."

Komamura nodded and said. "Very well, send him in then… I want to hear what he has to report on his current trip to the living world."

The shinigami nodded and left the room and soon Takeshi entered and bowed to both and said. "Komamura-taichou, Iba-fukutaichou… I have returned from the patrol mission in the living world."

Komamura nodded and said. "Good… now please report to me what transpired in your mission when you are in the living world."

Keiji nodded as he recounted his mission to South America recently, and he concluded his report by mentioning how he met Toshi and slain the Hollow that was already a Menos-class, but still quite some distance from becoming a Gillian, as well as sending Toshi to Soul Society through the means of Konsou.

He also described to both his Division leaders about how he could detect that Toshi had already some reiatsu as a Plus, and that he personally believe that he has some potential in becoming a Shinigami as well.

There was a short silence before Komamura looked at his Tenth Seat officer and said. "I see… so you believe the man would be a good addition to our forces?"

"I do think so, Komamura-taichou… before I arrived to kill the Hollow, I managed to hear what the Plus had to say to the Hollow. It seems that the Plus that I had sent to Soul Society has a deep wealth of affection towards his family, not to mention that he stared down the Hollow with defiance even though he was in danger of being eaten. He has a wealthy amount of courage, which makes me respect him. Heck, just by his courage alone, he would be a good candidate to join our division, if I say so myself."

Komamura nodded and said thoughtfully. "I see…" He then turned to his fukutaicho and said. "Tetsuzaemon, your thoughts about this matter?"

Iba turned to Komamura and said. "Well, what can I say, taichou… but the kid seems to be alright to me. He's got guts, I say…. I think he would be perfect for our division as well."

Komamura nodded and then turned to Keiji and said. "Well, since you both have given your recommendations, I suppose I have to consider letting the young man into our division when the time is right… but before that, I sense that you have something else that you wish to report… do you not?"

Takeshi nodded and said. "Hai, Komamura-taichou… the Plus that I sent to Soul Society is also an archeologist in life, so there is also a chance that he still holds some interest for the things he did when he was alive, which also means that he is also a possible candidate for the 12th Division or the Shinigami Research Institute."

Komamura looked slightly surprised at his Tenth Seat's comment and then said thoughtfully after a while. "The 12th Division, you say? It is a most disturbing thought… and if I can help it, I would prefer him not to be there… it is no secret that Mayuri isn't the best of Captains… how he managed to be a Captain with that sadistic demeanor of his, I do not know. But as for the Shinigami Research Institute, I will allow him to help out there time to time, if he still has some interest over the things that he has been doing in his past life."

Iba and Keiji both nodded, since they have heard some tales about how the 12th Division Captain treated his men, and as their Captain said, they would try to prevent the new Plus, or potential Shinigami candidate from falling into Mayuri's clutches.

Komamura paused for a moment before saying. "Tenth Seat Shibagami, I am giving you a new mission… I want you to try and persuade the new Plus that you sent to Soul Society to join the Shino Academy and become a Shinigami. Also, if he lives in a family, do some research on the family background that he is currently in, before reporting to me, before we make any further step. That is all, you are dismissed"

Keiji nodded and said. "Ryokai, Taichou… it shall be done." He then bowed to his two superiors before retreating towards his room in the barracks to get some rest for the day. Tomorrow he shall begin the mission that his captain has given him, and he hoped that it would go just as well as the missions that he had done in the past.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is another chapter done for A Shinigami's Tale. As you can see, I have already started planning Toshi's entrance into the 7th Division… but can you guys give some feedback whether he should help out in the affairs of the SRI in an unofficial capacity, or officially? Also, regarding pairings, I am still not thinking about those for the moment, but you guys may give suggestions regarding the pairings as well. Thanks.


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
